Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly to providing events of information handling systems to one or more subscribers.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In the past, information handling system required an operating system to be executing to update one or more of firmware of the information handling system, the operating system, a basic input/output system (BIOS) of the information handling system, and device drivers. Additionally, a person was usually required to manage these updates. Moreover, the information handling system needed to be booted. For example, the information handling system could not be in a low-power state for these updates to occur. Further, a corrupted information handling system, such as a hacked information handling system, an information handling system with an impaired or inoperable BIOS and/or operating system could not be repaired remotely.